A Simple Change
by livintoinspire
Summary: Naruto is a newbie at the very unique and popular cafe, Akatsuki. What makes this cafe so unique from the rest? This particular cafe holds events which go from no shirt day all the way to suit and tie day. All the waitresses and waiters must participate in the events held. It isn't everyday Akatsuki has a new member in its ranks, a simple change... Right? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Not Such a Bad Guy After All

**Pairings: SasuNaru, Slight NaruDei, HidaDei... and I have no idea who else at this point? Have any ideas? I'd love to hear em'!**

**Author's note: ****First off… HELLOOOOOOO! Nice to meet you! My first fan fiction on here! I've been wanting to post fan fiction on here for a long, long time! Just letting you know that this isn't my first ever fan fiction, last year I wrote a ton of them (not Naruto though) but along with this one I'm working on another 3 or 4 SasuNaru ones that I hope to put out soon!**

** Secondly! I'm a total novice at lemons, romantic cute scenes, suspense, fluff, not fluff and all that... GOSH, I'M A NOIVCE ON EVERYTHING! waaaahhhhh! But I'll give it my all anyways! BELIEVE IT! So bare with me if there are spelling errors or some things don't make sense, just point them out and i'll fix it as soon and as best I can! Thank you.. now please proceed!**

**Disclaimer: JUST GIMMIE THE DAMN BACON! No wait… It's Naruto I want, not bacon… But bacon sure does sound good right now… Naruto covered in bacon… **

***drools over keyboard* **

**Too bad I only own one of those things… -looks in fridge-**

** WHERE THE HELL DID MY BACON GO!?**

**-chuckles nervously- sorry for rambling... now... THE STORY! OMG! :O**

* * *

"Hmm…" A seventeen year old Naruto Uzumaki slightly squirms in his seat under the watchful and judging gaze of his _hopefully_ future boss Itachi Uchiha.

The name Uchiha is a well-known name across the country. The dominant brother duo are known for being powerful, rich, handsome and most of all for owning the extremely popular one of a kind café, Akatsuki.

It reels in visitors from around the country; and sometimes even the world; coming to this unique cafe. What makes it so unique from the rest? This cafe is open 5 days a week and unless a certain special event is held on a weekend. It is known for not only its divine food, unrivaled hospitality and friendly staff but for the so called 'events' that are held there every so often.

The list of events goes from 'wearing your pajamas's to work' day to 'animal dress up' day. While the rules of a particular event must apply to the waiters and waitresses in the cafe, the customers are very welcome (and very often do) follow along in that particular day's events either it be wearing your pajamas or an overly-flashy suit and tie. This is why Akatsuki and the name Uchiha are known across a vast landscape.

Which brings us back to a still nervous blonde haired, blue eyed teen that is currently undergoing a job interview for Akatsuki by the powerful yet clam elder Uchiha himself who continues to stare up and down at the slim, yet muscular tan figure before him. The pale Uchiha leans back in his black leather chair which sits behind a large dark mahogany desk; a beautiful view of the brightly lit city is seen through the large window casting an eerie light throughout the office.

The elder Uchiha allows his eyes to fall shut before he quietly sighs "You're hired. You start tomorrow at nine sharp. Now get out of my office." He somewhat demands in a monotone voice with his pale eyelids still lightly shut.

The blonde is overwhelmed with utter happiness and delight. The blonde has wanted this job for months now and to get a job at this particular cafe is said to be practically impossible but he did it! He showed those no good losers whose boss! The eager blonde started jumping and dancing around the room, wiggling his hips and failing his arms in the air like he just doesn't care; for at least a good two and a half minutes before finally locking eyes with the now glaring and obviously annoyed Uchiha.

"I said Leave… Now." He persisted before the young blonde jumped and slightly blushed from embarrassment

"Oh right! Sorry." he chuckled slightly before exciting the room and contining his so called _'dancing'._

* * *

**~ The Next Day~**

On an oddly bright and sunny Saturday morning, Naruto finally enters the widely known cafe as a full-fledged staff member. The blonde teen is currently wearing the normal uniform which consists of a white dress shirt, black slacks; for the girls it's a short black skirt; and a black surprisingly sophisticated apron that is tied around their waists and falls over the lower half of their bodies stopping just before their knees. Naruto was instantly greeted by a tall man with a black mask covering the bottom portion of his face while his silver fringe covers one if his eyes, the rest of his hair up high but lazily slopped to one side, the tall man is wearing the normal uniform but without the black apron.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! It's nice to finally meet you; Itachi has told me all about you." His small smile his visible through the crease marks in his mask.

"He has? Oh, That's cool… Uh, who are you again?" The blonde laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck slightly embarrassed.

"We haven't met before. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm well… what you'd call the _game maker_ in this little scenario." Kakashi gave a somewhat evil smirk to no one in particular as endless ideas poured into his complex mind about how he can make working here a little more interesting for the newbie.

"Uhh, Game maker? Scenario? This is Akatsuki right?" Naruto asked, now extremely confused at what position this guy has in the cafe or if he was even in the right cafe.

"Don't listen to Kakashi, he's just trying to play his mind games with you." A messy looking teen harshly smacked Kakashi on the back causing the tall man to hunch over and cough.

The new intruder was tan and lean with messy brown hair and two bright red triangle-like marks, one on either cheek. "He's the man who comes up with the ideas for all the events held here but I'm sure you know all about that." The scruffy hair teen spoke loudly. He smiled showing off a set of canine-like teeth.

This guy? This creepy old guy? _He's_ the so called genius that makes the events that makes this place so popular? No one ever would have guessed. The blonde couldn't help but think to himself. He looked back up when the teen started talking again.

"The name's Kiba, good to meet ya!" He smiled brightly and put out a hand to Naruto who graciously accepted only to have Kiba shake it furiously.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you too!" The tanned teen couldn't help but start to feel more confident and returned the handshake with just as much enthusiasm. It was in his nature to be bright, loud and overall confident but who wouldn't be a _little_ nervous about getting the job of a lifetime?

"Let's go to the kitchen I'll introduce you to everyone. I'd tell you who to watch out for and alert you on stuff you shouldn't say in front who... but that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" he smiled cheekily, but Naruto could tell wasn't a real smile, no, it was more of a mischievous smirk, almost like he was waiting for something bad to happen to the blonde teen. Kiba burst through a white door two way door(1) with a small rectangle window in it.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Naruto! He's the- hey wait! Sasuke, where the hell is everybody!?" Kiba yelled into a clean, white and silver and not to mention empty kitchen except for one pale, thin, raven haired teen who was leaning over one of the silver counters that was attached to a white wall.

The pale boy was wearing the standard uniform, he appeared to be reading a dark green book of some sort, Naruto couldn't read what the title said from where he was standing.

"Hn. Not doing their jobs." he replied in an uninterested tone of voice and didn't even bother to look up from his book.

"Oh come on! I brought in a new guy and everything!" Kiba yelled before huffing and crossing his arms over his chest and pouting, obviously annoyed that his big announcement got interrupted.

It wasn't exactly everyday Akatsuki got a new member in its ranks considering how hard it was to get a job there in the first place, let alone a spot even opening up for a position there at all. The raven haired teen, now known to Naruto as Sasuke, finally looked up from his book and stared at the new comer, well more preciously he glared at him and Naruto slightly shuddered under the intense gaze of the younger Uchiha before returning the unwelcomed glare and it dawned on him who this must be.

"Pfft, I can already tell who _this_ guy is." Naruto scoffed and looked away from the now slightly interested raven.

"And who would that be?" Sasuke smirked this... dobe. Who was surprisingly already slightly amusing him, if the way he addressed him had anything to say about it.

"You must be Itachi's younger brother. I can tell by the eyes and the way you both glare at people like your better than them." he huffed still looking away from the now slightly more amused teen, only showing it through a slight smirk placed across his mouth and one perfect eyebrow raised.

"Whoa, you've already met Itachi-san? I had to work here for a year and a half before I even caught a glimpse of the guy." Kiba said, a little jealous but also curious at the same time.

"Of course I met him, he's the one who interviewed and hired me. Didn't he hire you guys as well?"

"Well yeah, but as far as I know me and everyone else here were interviewed by Kakashi and he just got Itachi-san's permission later on. If Kakashi decided he wanted to hire us, of course. None of us have actually formally met or talked to him before, we only see him when he comes on routine visits and stuff." Kiba explained.

"Oh, well I guess he just had spare time or something that he was able to interview me." Naruto chuckled awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. He looked over to the raven who was now merely staring at him, Sasuke made a mental note to ask to his brother about the dobe later.

"Uh, why are you staring at me?" Naruto interrupted Sasuke's mental note

"Hn." Was all that was said before Sasuke just turned back to his book and kept reading as if they never come in the first place.

Naruto frowned and was about to give Sasuke a piece of his mind when Kiba interrupted "Well I better go let everyone else know that we have a new guy, come on Naruto... And Sasuke would you stop reading that stupid porn in public!?" He yelled at Sasuke after starting to drag Naruto across the kitchen towards the back door

"You know Kakashi won't stop bugging me if I don't read it, so shut up and mind your own business." He spoke in a hard tone, once again not even bothering to look up from his book with an uninterested look on his face.

"Arrogant bastard." Naruto mumbled to himself

"Tell me about it." Kiba replied, smiling to himself after hearing the blondes opinion and glad that he just gained a new ally, friend and co-worker.

Yeah, he defiantly liked this new guy.

He and Kiba were half way across the kitchen when the back door swung open and a crowd of laughter could be heard seeping through. "-And when I woke up this morning the asshole was gone again, yeah! God he's such a fucking- Kiba, whose that?" Deidara looked like he was about to go on a very long, very angry rant but stopped immediately at seeing an unfamiliar face in the kitchen.

Everyone followed Deidara's gaze to a tan, blonde, blue eyed teen. "Guys this is Naruto! Itachi hired him and he's working here from now on!" Kiba explained not too lightly smacking Naruto's back.

"Hey, nice to meet you all!" he smiled sheepishly at them; there was a large group of them now standing in front of him and Kiba.

"Oh! Well nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Sakura!" A girl with short pink hair and bright teal eyes welcomed him with a cheery voice.

"This here is Deidara and this is my best friend, Ino." She pointed toward a man or was it a woman? With long blonde hair with half tied up in a high pony tail and a fringe covering one of his eyes before pointing to the other side of her and introduced a girl with extremely long pale blonde hair tied in a ponytail that reached down to the small of her back and light pale blue eyes.

"I'm H-Hinata, nice to meet you N-Naruto-kun." whispered a shy pale girl with pale lavender eyes and long dark hair that had a hint of purple through it.

"Neji Hyuga, pleased to meet you." A pale teen who looked very similar to Hinata with lavender eyes and long hair but his was a dark drown and tied in a low, loose ponytail. _'They must be related'_ Naruto thought. Neji held out a firm hand and Naruto eagerly shook it.

"Hello newbie, you may call me Sai." Said an almost white skinned teen with short pitch black hair and black eyes to match.

"Gaara." spoke a fiery red-head with pale teal eyes which were surrounded by thick black eye liner and a red marking on his forehead that Naruto recognised as the kanji for love.

"Well now that introductions are over we can finally-" Kiba tried but once again the poor dog-lover was rudely interrupted,

"And I'm Hidan mother fuckers! Wait, why the fuck are we introducing ourselves again?" An overly happy platinum haired man who was well built and had deep purple eyes burst through the main kitchen door causing everyone in the newly introduced group to face palm, all except Deidara whose eye starting twitching and had both fists clenched at his sides, clearly extremely pissed at the newly arrived Hidan.

"Hidan you're an asshole, yeah!" Deidara yelled angrily.

Kiba, who had just finished face palming and Naruto, who was still a little startled by the outburst let alone the unnecessary swearing; turned around to face the intruder.

Deidara starting hastily marching up to Hidan but stopped next to the new blonde member, Deidara stared at Naruto, than Hidan, then Naruto again before he grew an evil smirk across his face. Kiba saw this and instantly started to panic.

"No! Deidara don't! That isn't a good idea right now, not now, not unless you want to get the new guy ki-" but Kiba was too late.

Deidara gave one last glance to Hidan before cupping Naruto's face with his own tanned hand and leaning in, smashing their lips together. Deidara leaned into the kiss melding his and Naruto's lips together forcefully. Naruto just stood there in shock unable to kiss back or pull away but just turned into a complete statue, all he could do was move his eyes which he directed toward the now fuming Hidan who still stood at the main kitchen door.

After a few more seconds of forceful kissing -on Deidara's part- the long haired blonde slowly pulled away from Naruto that was now a statue and still held a cunning smirk across his face. He looked over at Hidan and scoffed crossing his arms and looking away. Hidan instantly marched across the room towards the shorter-haired blonde and picked him up by his collar "You fucking trying to hit on my boyfriend? Huh? I swear you try that shit again and I'll fucking cut your balls off." he angrily whispered into the blondes ear causing Naruto to snap out of his statue-like trance.

"Wait- wha- no! I wasn't trying to hit on your boyfriend!"

"Hidan's not my boyfriend, yeah."

"Shut the fuck up Deidara. Listen here you little punk don't fucking touch what isn't yours. Got it?" Hidan growled, possessiveness flashing through his purple eyes

"I wasn't trying to touch him!? I'd never touch him! He came onto me for god's sake! I don't even understand what's going on right now!?" Naruto looked around with panic etched all over his face.

"What, so he's not fucking good enough for you to touch, is that it?"

"I didn't say that! I think he's definitely good enough for me to touch him!" Naruto said trying anything to please or at least clam the raging beast down.

"So you _are_ trying to fuck my boyfriend! I swear I'll rip your-"

"Hidan, you are not my fucking boyfriend, yeah!"

"DEIDARA! SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP! This little home wrecker was trying to fuck you up the ass! What the fuck do you expect me to do!? Just sit around and watch!?" He screamed turning his head toward the just as angry Deidara beside him.

"As flattered as I am that you made me top, I did not try to have sex with him! Especially in the ass! I'm not trying to fuck anybody! HE ISN'T EVEN MY TYPE!" Naruto screeched in a womanly nature hoping to finally get out of Hidan's tight grip, which suddenly loosened; letting him down onto his feet. He didn't even realise his slip up on his sexuality.

"Isn't your type... you're fucking gay?" Hidan said rather calmly, then instantly started to burst out laughing. By this point the much shorter Naruto is flushed with complete embarrassment at the whole situation.

"Ha! That's a good one. You're alright kid, welcome to the fucking team, you little runt!" He bellowed happily giving the blonde a tough slap on the back and spreading his arms as if to hug the blonde. Hidan's happy face quickly fell and he bent down to meet his lips were right next to Naruto's ear.

"But seriously If I ever see you fucking around with my boyfriend again, I'll tear off your tiny penis and feed it to my fucking pitbull, Richard. You got it?" Hidan whispered in an aggressive tone and Naruto audibly gulped.

"Yes sir!" Couldn't help but straighten up and throw his hand to hit forehead and solute the taller man.

Hidan chuckled and quickly turned to Deidara and just as quickly he threw Deidara over his shoulder and all too soon Deidara started kicking and screaming trying to get out of his hold,

"Come on blondie, Kakashi! Me and Deidara are going to have hot gay sex in the bathroom!" he yelled to Kakashi who was on the other side of the restaurant as if it were a dinner time conversation starter, a light "Have fun" could be heard from the opposite end of the restaurant causing Naruto to blush deeper shade of red.

"Don't worry too much about them, that's just how they work." Kiba gave him a reassuring smile and rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Before quickly givng Naruto a once-over with his dark brown eyes.

"And I honestly didn't peg you as a gay." he smiled brightly showing his set of dog like teeth.

"I'm Bi, not gay" Naruto mumbled and gave Kiba a dirty look before walking off and out the kitchen.

* * *

**いないような悪いやつ結局****  
(Not such a bad guy after all)**

"Okay everyone let us discuss the events that are soon to be held, now Naruto I am assuming you are aware of the certain events that are held here at Akatsuki." Naruto nodded in response. Neji was standing in front of the group in some sort of conference room, it was small so some people had to sit on the floor while only a few got chairs but it was where the members always discussed new ideas for events as well as arranging outfits, budget costs, deadlines and decorations for the restaurant which usually came with some of the more 'extravagant' events held at Akatsuki. Kakashi tells all his rough ideas and thoughts to Neji who sorts them out and runs them past the group, not that they really have a choice in the matter. It's more of a 'I don't care if you don't like, it we're doing it and this is how' kind of meeting.

"So Kakashi has spoken to me about another one of his so called_ brilliant ideas_ he has had on a new event. He wants the event arranged by this coming Monday; which gives us exactly two days, including today to plan and prepare." Neji stopped talking and had a slight look of fear and uncertainty flash through his eyes.

"So what's the event?" Kiba asked hastily "Were not getting any younger you know." He persisted seeing the hesitant look in the Hyuga's lavender eyes. What was so bad that even Neji was afraid to say it?

"Most of you aren't going to like this one, but according to Kakashi to help Akatsuki raise a bit more money this month, he wants all the male Akatsuki members to participate in..." He hesitated and sighed

"No shirt day; a new permanent event; all the male members must participate in a contest of who can gain the most tips from customers. Naruto, Just in case you didn't know, a permanent event is one that goes on a record sheet and we are allowed to re-hold that event as many times as we like. Most events are one-time events and we avoid re-using those at all costs to keep it fresh and new which is why we need Kakashi to constantly come up with new ideas." After explaining Neji lowered in head in what seemed like disappointment but just as quickly raised it to inform the rest of the news, like ripping off a band aid in one quick painful swipe.

"Also, whoever receives the most tips from no shirt day gets a voucher worth a weeks' worth of free food at any local chain restaurant or café of their choice." Neji finished before breathing a heavy sigh, this was going to be a long meeting.

"No shirt day!? You've got to be kidding me! We've agreed to some pretty embarrassing stuff but this?" Kiba protested "They can't make us do that! I don't think it's normal to have your body all _exposed_ like that." He shuddered at the thought.

"I agree. What if someone has insecurity with their body? They will not be comfortable and thus unable to participate." Gaara stated firmly with arms cross and an emotionless expression held strong on his face.

"How typical for Kakashi to think of something he knows we won't agree to. That's probably why the free food offer was added into it." Kiba added.

"And what about us girls? I'm feeling a little left out here you know." Ino muttered

"The waitresses will; for obvious reasons; be kept in regular uniform and cannot participate in the tips due to even more obvious reasons." Neji stated to Ino, Sakura and Hinata.

"What obvious reasons?" Naruto asked curiously

"Sakura and Ino will be heavily biost and will constantly tip Sasuke." Neji answered honestly.

"They'd probably drown him in money, pfft, like he doesn't have enough already." Kiba muttered quietly

"And what about little womanly Deidara-chan over here? Does she go shirtless too? You know considering she's a woman." Hidan teased and laughed at Deidara's futile attempt to punch him in the arm.

"Shut the hell up Hidan, yeah. I'm a man, you dick. If anyone should know that it's you, yeah." Deidara snapped back and crossed his arms with a childish pout on his face.

"Anyways, I think we should just give this one a no and throw it back to Kakashi. Just tell him that-" Kiba tried but was cut off but a rather loud cheer from the back of the room.

"Are you serious? You're telling me I can get free Ichiraku Ramen for a whole week and all I have to do is be shirtless for a day? Bring it on! How are you guys seriously chickening out from this kind of offer!? I mean did you not here the man? _Free. Food._" Naruto though it was a great idea although it was probably just the excitement of his first Akatsuki event; he didn't know and honestly he didn't care. He needed a way to make everyone else cooperate. He would not let his first ever event get turned down and besides weeks' worth of free ramen? He was already in line with his coupon ready.

"No, it's fine though I can understand how you guys may feel inferior to me. I mean it's clearly obvious I'd win anyways. I obviously have the best body here so no need to test it; Neji, might as well hand me that voucher now and tell Kakashi to dump the event. These guys are right they'd never win." He teased the group hoping to get a reaction from at least someone, and thankfully he did.

"Are you kidding me!? You'd never win blondie! I have a way better body than you! You'd have to be blind not to see that!" Kiba instantly stood from his spot on the floor and slammed his clenched fists against the table in front of him. "I'll beat you to a pulp with all the tips I get!" He continued and a more friendly competitive tone rather than just straight out anger towards the blonde.

"No offensive Kiba-" Deidara began in a bragging and condescending tone towards the shaggy brown-haired teen "But it's obvious your body is scrawny and lanky. You'd probably get more tips from the wild hounds out back rather than the girls who come into Akatsuki, yeah." A knowing smirk spread across his face.

"I-I think everybody has beautiful body, we should all just accept-" A shy Hinata tried her best efforts to interfere in what she could tell would become an all-out blood bath if someone didn't intervene soon.

Sasuke quietly scoffed before addressing the now super competitive blonde "I doubt you could get a single tip from anyone. Man, women or child." He calmly stated as if it were a fact of life, leaning calmly back into one of the few black leather chairs in the room.

"What was that, teme!?" Now it was Naruto's turn to slam his fists roughly against the dark mahogany table and push up from just re-sitting back on the floor "I bet I could get two times- NO! Ten times the amount of tips you could get!" He screeched, his angry competitive side coming into full bloom and he honestly couldn't be happier. he hadn't had anything to be truly competitive about for a long time. Despite his angry appearance; inside; the blonde was really happy. He couldn't help but think in the back of his mind that he'd really love it here at Akatsuki.

The ever-quiet Sai cleared his throat before speaking his ever faithful knowledge over the low mumbles and subtle arguments that were starting to grow louder by the second.

"Did you know one in ten European babies are born from people having sex on IKEA mattresses?" The room suddenly feel silent and all gazes looked toward the centre of the sudden statement.

"…"

"…"

"…"

And with that random odd yet interesting fact from Sai the entire group delved into an all-out argument about who get the most tips from both men and women alike a well as other petty quarrels that had suddenly arisen in the crossfire of random insults and lame comebacks. The quiet raven in the corner couldn't help but feel slightly amused at the whole situation; these meetings usually went swiftly, they'd just all agree or turn down an event and these meetings would be over within half an hour; an hour at max if a bigger event was being discussed, let alone any arguing going on. They'd all moulded to have the same tastes and opinions after working together for so long.

Yet little did the raven know everyone had the same thoughts as him. Now that they all thought about it ninety percent of the events suggested by Kakashi were turned down… and they never really thought of ideas on their own they just all assumed Kakashi would come up with all the ideas for them… They didn't really get _into _the events they just merely participated in them… Maybe; just maybe this Naruto Uzumaki guy would be good for Akatsuki… They all had a feeling in the back of their minds that this café wouldn't be the same.

By the end if the meeting they'd all decided after three hours of arguing, hurt feelings, body complaints and self-consciousness they agreed shirtless day was going to happen and instead of competing for tips they were going to have a competition for all the ladies and gentlemen who came in that day to put in a vote of who they thought had the best body, the winner with the most votes was now who got blessed with the weeks' worth of food which was now about to be fought over like it was the last shred of food on earth.

Let the games begin!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that one! :D The first chapter of hopefully many! third and fourth chapter are in the works and I'll hopefully update soon! I also have a few one shot ideas in mind.. -laughs evilly- If you notice any spelling errors or have an idea for a pairing please let me know! constructive criticism is welcome!**

**(1) - A two way door is a door that can be pushed from either side and doesn't have any handles, it's a little dangerous because when you push it, it tends to fling back quite a bit... Hopefully it'll knock someone over later on.. ehehehe**

**Don't forget to Review! Dattebayo!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who Will Emerge Victorious?

**Hello again and welcome to another chapter of ASC! (I'm too lazy to write the whole thing… Yet typing out that I was too lazy to type took longer than the actual title… I guess I wasn't that tired… Oh well I'm too lazy to change it!)**

**Warning: Hidan's foul mouth and crummy insults!**

**Disclaimer: YES I OWN HIM! HE'S MINE! ALL MINE! –laughs like a lunatic- *whisper, whisper* Huh? What do you mean I don't own him *whisper* DAMN YOU K. MASASHI! LEARN TO SHARE GOD DAMN IT!**

* * *

As Monday morning rolled into bloom and eager as ever Naruto waltzed into his new workplace with his competitive nature intact and ready to go. He walks into the cafe with his usual uniform (shirt all all) since he wasn't sure whether or not to come in shirtless or not, they open the doors at eight and they still had a good half an hour to prepare everything. "Yo, mornin' Kakashi!" He shouted and waved to a busy looking Kakashi over the other side of the restaurant working on a laptop, working on this month's pay checks no doubt.

"Ah, good morning Naruto-kun. Are you ready for today?" He asked looking up from his sleek black laptop, genuinely keen to hear the blonde's response. He had heard from Neji about the events that went down during the meeting and that surprisingly the shirtless day idea had gone through with everyone's approval and they even added their own twist to it no less. The silver haired man couldn't help but instantly believe it was Naruto's doing, he was even considering letting the blonde eventually help him come up with future ideas for the café. Oh yes, Itachi had definitely made the right choice in hiring him.

"Are you kidding? I'm all fired up and ready to go! Believe it!"(1) He gave off a confident pose that just added to his already pent up excitement. He walked into the white and silver kitchen to be greeted by quite a sight. All the males, Neji, Sai, Gaara, Kiba, Deidara and Hidan, oddly enough he couldn't spot Sasuke among them, were all shirtless with a white collar around their necks and a black tie falling over their bare chests. He slightly blushed and looked away as all eyes turned to him when he entered the kitchen "Naruto! Why aren't you dressed yet? or… undressed yet? Doesn't matter, why aren't you ready!?" Yelled a stressed out Sakura as she went to a silver kitchen bench and grabbed a spare collar and tie before she marched up to him and slammed it into his chest before shoving him into the bathroom "and be quick about it, the doors open in fifteen minutes!" she cried through the door, Naruto just stood stiff in the same spot with both hands clutching the collar and tie to his chest "Bossy woman" Naruto quietly mumbled to himself before promptly pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor beside him.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke, not bothering to looking away from the mirror, mumbled loud enough for the blonde to hear him. Naruto stiffened at another presence in the bathroom and look over to his side to see a site before him that made his cheeks flush and his mouth run instantly dry. A pale shirtless Sasuke leaning over one of the silver sinks, face close to the large mirror tightening the tie around his neck. He unconsciously licked his now dry lips "T-teme!" He screeched in a somewhat womanly tone before quickly going into a defensive position covering his now bare chest with his hands and crossing his legs over one another, Sasuke merely smirked "You could have let me know you were in here bastard!" he cried hoping Sasuke didn't notice the blush that was threating to take over his cheeks.

"Hn" Sasuke just went back to straitening and fixing his tie when Naruto turned his back to him finally letting the blush take over his face and tips of his ears before putting the collar around his neck and loosely throwing on his tie around his neck before standing next to Sasuke by the sinks and looking in the mirror to try and do up his tie. He couldn't help but let his gaze wonder over the pale boy beside him. Sasuke was slim but obviously fit and nicely toned, his pale skin matching perfectly with his black hair and eyes. The muscles in his arms and back become even more evident in his position of leaning over and fixing his tie, he had a flat but strong looking abdomen and his V-line(2) was clearly visible; The young blonde couldn't help but wonder what lay below the perfect creases of his body when they stopped at the waistband of Sasuke's black pants. Naruto sub-consciously thanked the God's, well in this case Itachi Uchiha, for letting him work with such perfect eye candy. He let his gaze slowly roll up the youngest Uchiha before gaining eye contact with deep obsidian eyes. He slightly widened his eyes before looking away and again fighting down a blush that he was sure was already spread across his face.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me, dobe?" He raven had a sly smirk across his face that annoyed Naruto to no end. Little did Naruto know when we looked away Sasuke gave himself a few seconds to look over the boy beside him. Naruto had a well-toned body; Sasuke was more muscular than him but Naruto is still was slim and fit. But what caught Sasuke's attention was the rather large spiral tattoo on his stomach. It somewhat reminded him of a sun and Sasuke couldn't help but think if that tattoo made the skin around that area sensitive like the tattoo on his neck did. Naruto huffed "Like I'd ever stare at you bastard." He went back to hastily trying to tie his tie. "Argh! Stupid thing… can't even tie itself… so useless… stupid damn tie…" Naruto continued to mumble to himself while expertly failing at trying to do up his tie, he had never done it before what did you expect? He huffed loudly before slapping his palms against the sink below him. Sasuke sighed "Hurry up and face me, idiot." Sasuke huffed before turning to face the blonde beside him, speaking to him through the mirror.

"Why the hell should I!? And don't call me an idiot!" He yelled angrily at Sasuke's arrogant attitude "Shut up and do it, dobe." He spoke in a monotone voice with hints of annoyance passing through it. Naruto huffed loudly and pouted like a child before he hesitantly faced his bare chest towards Sasuke, his face slightly flushed and looking into the mirror beside him. Before he even noticed Sasuke had done up his tie perfectly, damn him.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Sasuke slightly mocked the blonde who was now very close in front of him.

"Shut up teme!" He yelled and turned to face Sasuke causing their faces to become now extremely close together; Naruto couldn't help his heart beat from speeding up rapidly when their noses almost brushed together, Sasuke still having a loose grip on Naruto's black tie.

Naruto; even with a distance between their bodies; could feel the warmth radiating off the other teen, Naruto had half a mind to reach out and touch the tone, pale chest placed in front of him and before he knew it has hand was half way between them, slightly reaching out. His heart rate increased even more when- "Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Hurry it up in there! We've got customers; we don't have all day you know." Yelled a slightly more stressed and annoyed Sakura; Naruto whipped his head around towards the door before looking back in front of him at Sasuke.

"Come on, usuratonkachi." Sasuke said his regular monotone voice as he walked past Naruto as their arms brushed lightly it sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. What the hell is going on? Traitorous heart! He wasn't attracted that stupid teme! So why the hell his heart was beating so fast? It was nothing just the close proximity, Naruto hadn't really been touched by anyone before; hatefully or lovingly so it must be that! But they weren't touching… Naruto squashed his stupid thoughts about stupid bastards before leaving the now empty bathroom and heading out to his first event.

The kitchen wasn't too hectic nor was it quiet and peaceful, it had a steady flow of his co-workers flowing through the two way door; Naruto had already been given training on how to serve and what the customers genuinely seem to like or expect here at Akatsuki. Naruto had worked in a restaurant before this so he wasn't too nervous. He picked up a two cappuccino's that were waiting to be served, read the table number then headed out.

He almost laughed hysterically seeing everyone trying to act normal with no shirts but he was sure not a single male waiter got looked in the eyes that morning. He looked around at all the girls getting served. Nope, not a single one.

He was pretty sure he saw Kiba's eye twitching while serving the table next to him; when the scruffy haired teen tried to serve a girl who attempted to order some carrot cake but she just stuttered for five minutes and stared at his chest the whole time, Kiba was not impressed. Why did Kiba agree to this again? Oh Right, because he tricked him into doing it, oh well he'd repay him later.

Half the day had gone by and the mid-day rush was over, they still had quite a few customers but hey were all served and calmly sitting down at the small brown circular tables of Akatuski relaxing, talking to friends or typing on their laptops. He had gotten a few girls over the day to vote for him as the best without a shirt but he had a feeling Sasuke still had more. There was a tiny table covered in a white table cloth towards the front of the store that had a large, sparkly, colourful box with the words _'Shirtless day Contest: Who will emerge victorious?' _written on it; no doubt that it was Kakashi's doing, anything to get the members even more riled up.

The sparkling over-the-top box was over-flowing with various votes so they had to get out a new, less extravagant box to keep the polls going. By now the friendly competition; was it really ever friendly to begin with? Had turned into an all-out war of sabotage. Drinks were poured over each other and cheap insults were tossed around, all the meantime serving customers which usually ended up giving them a laughing fit that caused tears to swell in the customers eyes.

Naruto had poured several glasses of lemonade onto Kiba, Gaara and Naruto would constantly not-very-subtly trip Neji, Sai kept interrupting customers order while being served by any other waiter and spit out random, yet informative facts about sex or penises, why? Because that's Sai. Hidan had gone for a different approach, when Deidara would get the attention of a woman or man, he'd squeeze his ass or grope him front of them, sometimes even kiss him or give him a hickey right then and there, Hidan's confident like that. The only one who had managed to slyly avoid the war was Sasuke, oh no, Naruto wasn't having any of that. Everytime Naruto tried to get a drink on Sasuke or trip him he'd avoid, dodge, duck, sidestep or just make it so that it fell on someone else, usually Kiba; poor, poor Kiba.

Naruto decided that Sasuke having not had to go to the bathroom every five minutes to clean himself up or not being humiliated in front of everyone wasn't good enough. He decided to go for a different approach. One could say a more… _Hidan-like_ approach.

On his way back to the kitchen he walked past Sasuke's back and quickly but noticeably dragged his hand across the small of his back just above his waistband. Sasuke instantly snapped his head up; from taking orders from three attractive brunette females; and looked over to his side to see Naruto calmly retreating toward the kitchen, he glared at the muscular tan back before Naruto felt his glare so he turned his head over his shoulder, still walking and blew a kiss before winking and turning back his head and escaping though the kitchen door. All three girls; who had seen the whole exchange; started giggling when Sasuke snapped his head back to them and his eye starting twitching and his grip around the pen and paper in his hands tightened. Those were three perfectly good votes he just lost.

Oh, it was on. Wait what? No it wasn't! He, Sasuke Uchiha, wasn't going to lose his composure over something as trivial as this, no. Just act like it didn't happen and move on.

Naruto noticed Sasuke wasn't retaliating to his previous attack, fine. He'll just have to kick it up a notch. Sasuke was serving a big group of about seven or eight women who were all of average attractiveness, that were sitting on the booths along the back wall, when Naruto saw this and thought it was the perfect opportunity to rile up the normally stoic teen. He calmly walked up behind Sasuke and slithered his hands around his waist and rested his head on the youngest Uchiha's shoulder. "Sasu-cha~n" he whined, slightly dragging out the 'a'. "Why weren't you in bed when I woke up this morning? I was awfully lonely…" he whined and sniffed before looking down, and pouting, obviously faking his sadness.

Sasuke's eye starting twitching again as he slowly rotated his head to look at the idiotic blonde on his left and Naruto leaned the side of his head on his pale cheek "Usuratonkachi." Sasuke growled darkly and glared darkly which caused a low shiver to travel down Naruto's spine. The majority of the girls by this point were giggling and whispering to each other while the rest were laughing hysterically with tears in their eyes. One of the giggling brunettes spoke up "I was going to put in a vote for you, handsome... but I don't want to upset your boyfriend." She giggled but in somewhat of a light serious tone. "Sorry, I hope you understand." She finished smiling sheepishly at the two handsome, shirtless teens before her.

What was he saying to himself before...? Something about not losing his composure or something like that? To hell with that. This idiot just declared war, he wants to do this? He better damn well get ready because we're doing this. Oh, now; he mentally chuckled evilly; now it's on, dobe.

Sasuke grew an evil smirk at made that only girl who noticed it shiver with fear. What the hell was this guy planning? World domination?

Sasuke turned around and made his body really close to Naruto's; bodies almost touching, _almost._ Naruto who was shocked at the retaliation, stood stiff and a small part of him wanted to see just what the secretly mischievous raven in front of him was planning. Sasuke bowed his head low and whispered in a low husky voice as he started trailing a single pale finger down his tanned chest that made Naruto visibly shudder under the touch. Why the hell was his body reacting like this?

"Sorry dobe…" Sasuke said; with what Naruto believed; to be almost sincerity, yet Sasuke wasn't quite ready to call him by his name yet, even _if_ he was just pretending. "I really enjoyed last night though, do you remember all the _exciting_ things we did together? He softened his voice and traced the large sun tattoo on Naruto's stomach "I mean you must have remembered, being so sore the next morning." Sasuke stopped trailing his finger over the tanned body and looked up and straight into Naruto's shimmering blue eyes.

W-were those… puppy dog eyes!? **OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!** Naruto mentally screamed at the now unbearably cute raven before him, the usually emotionless eyes were now wide and glimmering with hope and pleading for him to respond. How the hell did he do that!? His perfect eyebrows were furrowed in a cute-angry type of way and he had a slight pout on his thin lips before blinking a few times to make his point. Damn him! Damn him to the fiery depths of hell! How to hell is anyone supposed to say no to..._that!?_

Sasuke smirked mentally, he had him now. His secret weapon was undeniable. Only three people in the whole world had ever seen it- make that four. He used it on his mother when he was younger and Mikoto being the softy she is; even though technique was far from perfection; she would always give in. He had tried to use it on Itachi but he always seemed to have some sort of immunity to it. Sometimes Sasuke wondered if Itachi was able to pull off puppy dog eyes too… No, that's impossible… right? And finally, Kakashi had the joy of seeing it when Sasuke first asked to work here at Akatsuki to get away from his somewhat overruling family, Itachi had earlier called Kakashi and told him something along the lines of _'If you allow Sasuke to work their I will cut off the most frequently used part of your body. Think wisely about which part of your body you consider.'_That was the first and last day Kakashi actually remembered that he's a pervert and audibly gulped. But nonetheless Sasuke had won the battle.

It was impossible to say no, what could Naruto possibly do when a usually cold and distant bastard all of a sudden asks you for something and then pulls a face like that? Damn, he had lost this battle, but he definitely will win this war! He encouraged himself mentally, he could do this! Wait... What did he say about being sore before... Wait a minute!

"Wait a second, bastard! I was not the uke!" Naruto defended backing away slight and huffing in annoyance. "Sure you weren't dobe. Whatever stops the pain in your ass." Sasuke smirked at his own joke. Naruto glared at the amused raven in front of him and Sasuke returned it ten fold. Naruto and Sasuke would have glared at each other all day but they were snapped out of their staring contest by feminine laughing. They looked over to the table beside him to see all the girls now laughing freely, to them it just looked like a cute gay couple were arguing was going to top the other. But to Naruto and Sasuke, it was the official declaration of war.

Sasuke grunted and walked past Naruto and back into the kitchen. Naruto smiled to himself mostly but one of them took it as him smiling at her and started to speak "That was so adorable! You guys are so cute together, oh, I hope you stop being sore soon it should pass over time." She laughed more and winked at him as the rest of the group lowered down to giggles "No- no were not- and hey! I was not the-" He tried but cut off by their renewed conversation and the ends of their giggles and laughter. Naruto just sighed and walked away as the rest of the day ensued somewhat peacefully.

* * *

**Who will emerge victorious? **

It was now much later on in the day and the café was set to close soon. All the male waiters; after making sure all the customers were served and satisfied; stood in a line along one of the walls in the café side by side. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were still walking around and serving new customers that came in and getting any last minute votes for the competition as the polls were about to be announced by Kakashi who was comfortably sitting at a small, square table that was in front of the line of boys and the box of votes placed comfortably atop the table. Naruto was obviously nervous; fidgeting and scratching the back of his neck. Neji, Sai, Gaara and Sasuke remained somewhat emotionless and Hidan, Deidara and Kiba looked confident as one could look, some winking at close-by females and striking poses that showed off more of their muscle.

"Okay, ladies and… ladies." After Kakashi looked around the room and saw that there really wasn't much of anything else. "The votes are in and have been counted; we'll do this in order of third place to first place." Kakashi cleared his throat "In third place… Hidan." He smiled, that wasn't a surprise Hidan; even though he's a total asshole; is actually quite popular among the ladies and tends to rub it into Deidara's face a lot.

"Ha! You jealous Dei?" he teased, poking at the shorter blonde's crossed arms "Shut the hell up Hidan, yeah." He yelled growing more annoyed by the second "Like I'd ever be jealous of you, yeah." He huffed and looked away from the annoying douche.

"Cool it over there guys." Kakashi scolded, not surprised at the childish antics going on behind him "Now, in second place… Neji." Kakashi announced, again not a surprise. Neji had his toned pale body, agility, extreme smarts, gentlemen attitude and not to mention his fabulous hair; he's a fan favourite.

"Now, what you've all been waiting for… Last but not least… Uh, umm…" Kakashi faltered slightly causing confusion amongst the shirtless teens.

"Hurry up Kakashi were not getting' any younger ya know." Kiba spoke annoyed he wanted his free food coupon damn it! "Uh right, the winner is… uh, Sai?" he said uncertain and winced when there was uproar with the guys behind him. "SAI!?" Kiba screeched "Dude, you can't be serious!?" He huffed annoyed that he was beaten by _Sai_ of all people. "Uh, apparently the voters found his facts somewhat… _Informative._" Kakashi still spoke with uncertainty in his voice, hearing nothing but arguing and chaos behind him "Oh boy…" he sighed.

Why, why him?

After they closed the store and wished all the customers a nice night, Kakashi lazily stood from his chair and walked over to the line of boys. He brought a group of now slightly pissed, shirtless teens into the kitchen; He walked up to the ever eerie Sai and started to speak "Sai. Here's your coupon for a weeks' worth of food. I'm interested to know what food you're going to spend it on." Kakashi asked in hopes to receive a normal answer in response, but come on now... This is Sai were talking about.

"Does another man's penis count? The price for service at gay bars these days is so expensive." He asked lightly taking the coupon from Kakashi's hands and smiling with what could only be described as a fake smile.

"N-no Sai, a man's... _bits_... don't count as food." Kakashi sighed, what did he expect? He once again sighed just thinking about the whole thing.

"Oh. Then I have no reason to use this... dickless, do you want it?" Sai looked down at the coupon and turned around and instantly held out it out to Naruto. "You're not cashing it in for my _bits_ are you!? And hey! I'm not dickless, you ass!" The blonde screeched and jumped back away from Sai and hid behind Kiba "Oi dude don't behind me! I don't want Sai on my bits!" Kiba shrieked jumping behind Naruto and pushing him toward Sai

"Pfft, if anything _you'd_ probably be on _Sai's_ bits." Deidara huffed feeling him being an expert in male sex, he should know who is most likely to bottom.

"No way!" Ino yelled "Kiba would defiantly top Sai." She stated with somewhat arrogance nodding her head in self-agreement.

"And what reasoning do you have to prove that?" Gaara stated calmly.

"Well Sai may be taller..." Ino began meanwhile Kiba grabbed Sai and pulled him close and slightly looked up, Sai was indeed taller. Kiba was heard huffing angrily in the background.

"but Kiba is defiantly stronger and fitter, he has more stamina than Sai, thus making him the seme when put with Sai." Ino stated smugly as if she just researched for a year and was stating secure facts and figures.

"That may be true, but I doubt very highly that Sai would agree to bottom. Thus your argument is invalid." Neji said with a smirk on his face when Ino glared at him for proving her wrong. He was always right, damn that Hyuga!

"Can we please stop talking about me and _him!_" Kiba pointed his thumb over him to his side where Sai was currently standing beside him and hid further behind Naruto's tan back.

* * *

**Yaoi **➸

"Naruto and Sasuke please cut that out. You're being childish." Neji once again stood before the broody and highly agitated Akatsuki members.(3) There shifts have ended and are staying back to discuss a new event in the usual small conference room. Naruto and Sasuke were currently sitting next to each other punching each others legs under the table when the other wasn't looking and pushing their feet against each other trying to gain territorial space. E

veryone was pretty bummed about the whole 'Sai victory' except Naruto who ended with the voucher after Sai figured out it couldn't be used for anything related to sex.

"But Neji!" Naruto whined "Sasuke's being an asshole just because he didn't get a placing in the competition doesn't mean he has to take his stupid bastardness out on me." he huffed angrily and gave a heavy punch to Sasuke's arm causing said teen to almost fall out of his chair.

"Enough you two, we need to discuss our next event, this one won't happen until next week so we have some time, but Kakashi wants it as a big one so we need the time to prepare." Neji didn't seem to waver or hesitated causing a sigh of relief from everyone in the room.

Sasuke punched Naruto's bicep, the blonde harshly glared at the smirking raven.

"Hinata, Sakura, Ino and I will be on decorating team." Neji commanded assembling the teams needed to prepare. All girls looked at each other in agreement.

Naruto promptly kicked Sasuke's shin under the table causing the raven to smack him over the back of the head, which made Naruto to cross his arms shoot another filthy glare towards him.

"Gaara, Sai and Hidan, as usual you're the budget team. I'll e-mail you a list within the next few days of all the stuff were going to need, I have no doubt you'll tell us where to get what we need and at a reasonable price." They all nodded in mutual understanding.

Naruto stomped on Sasuke's foot, causing Sasuke to bring his other foot up and over his leg to kick him the thigh, causing Naruto's chair to slide further away from Sasuke.

"And lastly Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Deidara. You'll be our recon team. You'll go out and get what we need. Arrange a date the four of you are free and head over to the shopping district. Budget team; make sure you get there before them preferably a week or so in advance and e-mail them the details they need." He stated firmly and swiftly. Everyone nodded knowing better than to argue with Neji.

Naruto grabbed the edge of the table and dragged himself back to the table; their chairs were now side by side again and Sasuke was facing the front with Naruto glaring at him from his side. Without even looking Sasuke brought up his hand and slapped Naruto across the face. It wasn't even a hard smack but enough to make Naruto's head snap to the side. He slowly looked back at the raven with his jaw dropped, a frown on his face and a hand placed on his abused cheek. Sasuke smirked still not looking at Naruto.

"Now that we all know our teams and duties I'll let you know the event so that we can get started." Neji cleared his throat "Next week we'll be ho-" The pale eyed teen was interrupted.

"Asshole!" Naruto screeched standing up and tacking Sasuke along with the chair he was sitting on.

"Oh for God sake's you two!" Neji yelled, frustrated.

"God damn it you guys!" Kiba cried and bolted from his spot on the floor to break up the fight.

Kiba promptly grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and pried him off Sasuke, who still looked impassive. "Back off Kiba!" Naruto yelled wildly swinging his arms around, trying to break free of Kiba's hold only to accidently hit him in his crotch causing Kiba to immediately let go and cup his bruised area. By this point Sasuke had just gotten off the floor and started dusting himself off when Naruto tackled him to the floor again. Neji came running around the table to help out but Deidara placed an arm across his chest, stopping him.

"Just let them sort this out Neji, besides Sasuke's too 'high and mighty' to fight; you know that. He'll just do what he always does." Deidara said calmly as Hidan who was behind him was chuckling at the whole thing. "But-" Neji began "Deidara's right. Sasuke won't actually fight him, I doubt Naruto has Sasuke's fighting knowledge." Sai reassured, coming up behind them to see the show; Neji reluctantly backed away and watched.

Naruto, who was straddling Sasuke, clenched his fist and tried to throw a punch to Sasuke's right cheek but before he could even swing, Sasuke grabbed the fisted hand and pulled it forward and kneed Naruto in the stomach. The raven gripped Naruto's shoulders and flipped them so he was straddling Naruto. With a few quick, swiftly executed moves Sasuke was straddling Naruto's back and had hiss arm twisted and held it on his back. Naruto cried in pain at his arm being twisted at an odd angle. "Hn, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke let him go and got off him and dusted himself off before promptly walking out the room.

Everyone sighed in relief and Naruto stomped out of the room rubbing his sore arm and muttering something about bastards and ridiculous fighting skills. The room sighed in relief when both of the boys left the room "We'll pick up the discussion where we left off tomorrow." Neji stated firmly before starting to also leave the room "Oh, by the way it's animal dress up day. Choose an animal and let recon know by the end of the week." He walked out of the room where there now was a heavy silence going around the room.

"I shot gun being a dog!" Yelled Kiba, shooting his hand into the air, breaking the silence. Everyone just turned to him giving him an _'are-you-fucking-serious-you're-accepting-this?_' look. He just shrugged and followed Neji out the room.

* * *

**(1) *laughs nervously* sorry I just had to put that in somewhere… I wanted Naruto to be super pumped for this so I just had to put that in there! I couldn't help it!**

**(2) A V-line is where the hipbones are and when your fit or whatever they make a sort of V shape that lead down to a man's groin (hence; why they stopped at Sasuke's waistband)**

**(3) Sorry if this becomes confusing but I'll refer to them as 'the gang' or 'Akatsuki members' most of the time when referring to all of them. I'll stick with 'the gang' most of the time to make it less confusing…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Update 12/11: Grammer, changed a scene**

**Until next time! :) Review! I appreciate it! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Swear All Animals Are Crazy

**Helloooooo! Sorry for taking a ****FOREVER**** to update and all, but lemme tell ya… I have around 8… that's right E-I-G-H-T other stories I've either, just started writing, only written notes for or are currently in chapter 2 or 3.**

**Just a warning for these future stories… Two of them are Angst! What you thought I was all fun times, evil laughs and crummy insults? THINK AGAIN CHILD! I have a few sob stories and heartbreaks up my sleeve so look out for those! One of other stories is even a supernatural type one! OMGSHMGIMJD! (I**_** could**_** tell you what that means but that wouldn't be any fun now would it? And yes, It does have a secret meaning!)**

**Disclaimer: yeah, I own something with smooth tan skin, bright blonde hair and shining blue eyes that is easily excitable…**

**It's my dog, Fifi.**

**What, you got problem with that? GET EM' FIFI! –Points at imaginary people and yells orders at imaginary dog-**

* * *

"So now that we have calmed down and had time to sleep on it, what does everyone think of the idea for the latest event?" The night had passed and everyone went home to get some shut-eye before being back at Akatsuki bright and early at seven even though the doors don't open for another hour, they needed time to discuss the upcoming event. The most exciting thing of all was the upgrade to the conference room; everyone got a chair now thanks to the money raised from the popularity of no shirt day and also thank to Kakashi being the lying, sneaky, perverted little bugger he is, secretly sold photos of each of the boys without shirts to anyone willing to buy.

"New event? What new event?" Naruto asked in a somewhat distressed tone he wanted to help organise not be left out in the dark. He'd only been working there for a short time but he already felt like one of their own.

"Calm down there, skippy." Kiba huffed "You were too busy with Uchiha to know we have a new event planned, it's going to be sick, dude! By the way I shotgun being the dog." He mumbled the last part.

The fact that it was seven in the morning and Naruto hadn't fully woken up yet he only got bits and pieces of Kiba's sentence.

"Uchiha? Sick? Dogs? Sick Uchiha dogs? What kind of events do you people plan here?" He asked utterly confused as Sasuke slowly but angrily stood up from his seat "Dobe did you just call my family name a sick dog?"

Hidan cackled before quickly defending the blonde. "Woah, calm the fuck down there Uchiha. No need to get your fucking sick puppy panties in a twist." Hidan smirked and lightly chuckled at his own humour before harshly pulling at Sasuke's shirt sleeve and pulling him back into his chair. "For once in his miserable life, Hidan's right, you know he didn't mean it like that, yeah." That comment got him a punch in the arm from Hidan.

Neji rolled his eyes at the child-like behaviour before speaking "Its animal dress up day. We're all going to pick an animal and like the name implies, dress up as if we were that animal. We will be forced to possess some traits of that animal on the day, for example Kiba, you said you wanted to be a dog so you would bark on occasion or abruptly sit on the floor and scratch behind your ear and so on. So I advise you be careful which animal you pick."

Everyone seemed to be okay so far with what was being said; the idea itself was pretty crazy but they seem didn't mind; seeing as how enthusiastic Naruto would get over said events. It was like a childhood play for them and secretly everyone was looking forward to dressing up as their favourite animal.

All except the one and only Sasuke Uchiha of course.

"I just figured out I'm going to be sick that whole week so I won't be able to attend the event." He quickly defend and crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair, instantly reminding Naruto of his brother Itachi who did the same thing when he was being interviewed.

"Oh come on you broody bastard! It'll be fun I swear! And personally I want to see you dressed up in a embarrassing outfit and piss the hell out of yo- I mean… It'll be fun!" Naruto said teasingly sticking his tongue out at the Uchiha across the table.

"Shut up, dobe." He huffed annoyed that he'd have to participate in such a childish event. "Sasuke, you're going. If we have to put up with it so do you. Now make sure to email your animal choice to recon as well as budget so they can get what we need. Deidara, Kiba have you planned a date for recon to head to the shopping district?" Deidara huffed at the term 'district' and Kiba rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah. We'll head down there this weekend." He sighed but he was secretly looking forward to being a dog and getting to naturally act like one too.

"Budget team, apparently there's a new costume store that opened up in the mall and I assume you'll make your presence known to them, am I correct?" He smiled but with evil intentions, Gaara, Hidan and Sai nodded in understanding. The budget team had certain… _ways _for getting the stuff they need at a good price. Hidan liked to go for the all-out vicious attack. Gaara went for the 'what I say goes and if you argue with me I'll burn you on the stake with my eyes.' An approach which sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Sai played the overly creepy good cop which sealed the deal on the shopkeeper wanting nothing to do with them and giving in. The older shops in the mall knew them quite well after a few years and gave them discount knowing that they were actually somewhat normal and kind people, in other words, they were respected. And were about to wreak unknown havoc on this new store.

"We'll head down their tonight." Gaara spoke with his impassive face and solid voice. "I'm fucking excited, we haven't had a new store open in that fucking mall in forever." Hidan laughed excited about scaring some poor, innocent man until we wets himself. "Okay good. Now the ladies and I will head down to decorations store and we'll pick a theme there, dismissed." Neji promptly got up and walked out of the room, unbeknownst to everyone's knowledge Neji shivered as he left the room, not looking forward to meeting his... friend. Everyone sighed but they were all secretly excited, most of these events were sophisticated, well as sophisticated as you could get from Kakashi, so to have one so childish and fun was quite exciting to them.

Hidan, Gaara and Sai were currently standing in front of the new costume/craft store within the viciously huge mall that is their local shopping centre. Hidan cracked in knuckles "Alright boys, let's fucking teach these newbies how to give a good bargain." He cracked his neck and back before shaking out the previously cracked limbs and giving a less than innocent smirk. "Try not to go too hard on them, hm?" Sai spoke with no concern whatsoever in his voice, if anything there was slight excitement hidden within his words. "Sai's correct, we want them to give us a good deal not kick us out of their store." Gaara said in his usual raspy voice.

Though, unlike Sai, he could hide the amusement in his tone. He was just as excited as Sai and Hidan, maybe even more so, he thoroughly enjoyed getting terrified looks and shivers from people just by his stare. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just fucking gets going already and make some new friends." He said as the sadistic smirk growing bigger by the second.

Of course, Hidan waltzes into the store like it's nobody's business with Gaara and Sai not far behind. "Hey, asshole!" Hidan yells to the checkout desk across the room a short man with a bold top and grey hair around his head; snaps his head up to look at Hidan and gives them a confused look "Uh, c-can I help you… sir." He pushed up his small glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Yeah actually you can, were about to make you a very fucking rich man so listen up, corndog." He slammed his fists onto to wide, white and blue desk and the older man jumped slightly and looked up at them, scared. "W-what do you hooligans want?" He shook slightly pushing his glasses up again.

"Clam yourself sir. We are members from Akatsuki, we are in need of your services." Sai stated in a solid voice no comfort or help anywhere. "Yes… Akatsuki…" Gaara whispered loud enough to hear. The older gentlemen snapped his head to look at Gaara and by mistake made eye contact with the musky green eyes, the man started shaking slightly more heavily and was locked in a never ending battle with Gaara. After a few minutes Hidan got impatient, he wanted to break stuff already. He doubted that would happen since this guy seems like a pushover.

"Hey! Old man!? You fucking listening to me?!" He yelled leaning over the desk and grabbing the innocent man's white shirt collar and dragging him half way over the desk to meet him. The clerks eyes still stayed glued to Gaara's, the man's dull brown eyes had fear shooting through them like fireworks, Hidan knew this guy was gone so he clenched and unclenched his fists before slapping the poor sap across the face to snap him out of it.

The elder clerk shook his head and pushed up his glasses further up his nose. He looked into Hidan's purple eyes and audibly gulped. "Like he said," Hidan started thumbing over to Sai

"We need your shit-"

"I don't remember phrasing it quite like that."

"Shut the fuck up Sai! We need what he's got… either way you say it, it's the same fucking thing!" Hidan growled turning his head over to Sai, who –for the record- looked as calm and composed as one could possibly look.

"But if you say it in a less grotesque manner I think it will work more eff-"

"Sai, I swear to Jashin if you don't shut the hell up right fucking now, I'll make you the next sacrifice! Got it?" Hidan yelled gripping the man's collar tighter in anger

Hidan snapped his head back toward to clerk. "We need good stuff, at good prices. Under-fucking-stand me? Don't think you can go easy on the discount either, were going to need a lot of shit."

The man loudly cleared his throat and the elder man pushed up his glasses and sighed before speaking "What do you need?" He asked shyly trying to bring himself to smile in the brink of fear.

"We've got some friends that will be coming by within the next few days; they'll let you know Hidan sent them. We expect you to be good to em', give em' what they need." The man viciously nodded his head in acceptance and defeat.

All three gave an evil smile, well, Hidan grinned like an evil motherfucker, Gaara lips curved slightly into a superior smirk and Sai smiled with that big, fat, fake smile of his.

All knowing full well there job was complete.

The clerk swallowed again and inevitably feared for his life.

* * *

Neji, Hinata, Sakura and Ino were all sitting impatiently in Neji's sleek black car as they were coming closer to their destination. "Now ladies I must warn you about something, when we get there please refrain yourselves from any kind of excitement or emotions. It will only fuel him." Neji ground out the last few words very darkly.

Sakura and Ino in the back seat shot each other a confused look as if Neji thought they would understand a word of what he just said, they didn't. "Huh? Warn us? Warn us about what? And what will fuel who? Neji have you finally lost it?" Ino stated rather perplexed by the statement.

"N-Neji nii-san is just trying to warn you about the designer for A-Akatsuki's animal dress up day. His name is Lee-kun." Hinata stated shyly a blush coming to her cheeks when remembering past 'moments' with said designer. "L-Lee-kun can be a-a bit…" He tried to think of a word suited to Lee's personality, she couldn't think of one and stayed silent Neji decided to chime in with what he thought was an appropriate word to describe the youthful green lover. "Lee is a bit… _eccentric._" He managed to push out the last word as it almost caught in his throat. "But as long as you don't show any emotion of any kind -and don't get sucked into his devil world called enthusiasm- you should be fine." He stated easily, yet muttered a certain part darkly to himself unheard by the other as nothing but dark mumbling. "No emotions? Oh come one Neji the guy can't be that bad…" Sakura stated.

He was really _that _bad.

"Hello and welcome, my ever youthful friends! I am Rock Lee and I will help you create the greatest designs imaginable to the ever-expanding human mind!" He yelled with extreme enthusiasm twirling around and doing a little dance of welcoming, ending with his arms spread wide and a huge face splitting grin covering his face. The boy wore a full green spandex overall with a dark green vest over the top and a bright red cloth around his waist. He had big back eyes and a dark shiny hair cut in the shape of a bowl. Was it just me or did that shine in his hair look like the word 'ninja'? (1)

Neji un-characteristically face palmed, Hinata blushed furiously and refused to make eye contact whilst Sakura and Ino stared wide eyed and jaws dropped in disbelief. "Ah! Neji-kun and Hinata-chan!" He exclaimed running up to them and wrapping his arms around their necks and hugging them both tight enough to break bones "To what do I owe this truly remarkable visit from such youthful friends such as you!" He burst out in excitement "L-Lee-kun I-I can't…" Hinata tried to inhale but couldn't. Lee looked confused for a moment before he turned to Hinata seeing her face go red and wasn't breathing. "Ah! My most sincerest apologises!" He said instantly letting them go. "Um… Hello… I'm Sakura?" She asked rather than stated not sure how to go about introducing herself to this guy.

"Sakura-chan! My, such ever-lasting beauty has been placed before my unworthy eyes!" He jumped down onto one knee and kissed Sakura's hand before jumping up just as quickly and placing himself in front of the slightly frightened Ino. "Hello new comer! It is a pleasure to meet you, I hope we will be friends forever!" He started to cry.

Neji caught his breath before fixing up his clothing and speaking "Lee, stop crying. Where in need of your _expertise,_ Akatsuki is holding an Animal dress up day and Kakashi wanted it to be one of our all-out events although I don't see why… Nonetheless, we need a theme and decorations to match." He stated firmly hoping Lee wouldn't be completely overjo-

"Oh my Neji-kun, that is just wonderful!" His tears instantly evaporated into thin air "That you are in dire need of my services makes me feel so very honoured! I must ask what theme you are looking for, and then we shall start all the preparations my fellow youth-filled companions! May our journey begin!" He screeched before racing of the wall covered in room designs photos, flailing his arms around and wiggling his hips in some sort of happy dance.

"Hm, I guess a-" Neji started

"Suburban home-"

"Lush forest-"

Ino and Sakura said in unison, they both glared at each other, you could almost see the electric bolts clashing between them.

"Lush forest, Ino-pig."

"Suburban home, Billboard brow."

They glared some more until Lee decided to be the good guy and interrupt their competition. "My ever blooming and youthful lady-friends please! We must discuss this as a group! Hinata-chan what do you think?" Lee suddenly asked in a curious voice and all eyes snapped Hinata's way, she blushed and sent her pale eyes to the floor hoping not to anger anyone but still getting the leftover glares from Sakura and Ino.

"U-uh, maybe we should c-combine both ideas." She looked up smiling hoping to make everyone at ease. "L-like a… green suburban home. It has the green from the lush forest but it's b-based within a suburban home." She said looking to Ino and Sakura to see if they agree, both just looked at each other huffed and looked away. Good, that means they agree with each other.

Neji sighed and looked over to Lee "Did you get all of that, Lee?" He spoke with an unenthusiastic tone looking over his shoulder to see the green-clad decorator almost jumping on the spot with a giant smile plastered on his face. "Green! My what a youthful colour! Just so happens to my favourite colour of them all! I hope you will all agree with me in making this the greatest green suburban home to have ever laid witness to the human iris!" He shouted pumping a single fist in the air as if he just won a battle. "Victory!" he screeched, apparently he did think he'd just won a battle.

"Green is by far the most energetic, youthful colour to date! I shall help you in creating the most gracious of green homes!" Lee proceeded to yell and squeal in utter delight as he ran from the group, who now looked a little frightened, and into the back to get multiple books with designs, colour schemes, themes, props,

Let's just say that the group left covered in paint, bruised, exhausted, and fearing for their lives. But nonetheless they had gotten a pretty badass theme for their next event.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this…" Kiba stated in annoyance that everyone decided to go along with this as willing as they did. He knew he was personally excited but he wasn't going to show everyone else that… And speaking of everyone else why had they gone along with this idea so easily? Naruto must have had some effect on everybody to have them go along with this so willingly. "Stop complaining Inuzuka, We're here so let's get this over with." Sasuke spoke also with annoyance, with a hint of 'why, why God why?' in his voice. Standing in the same spot the Budget Team had stood a few days ago. They were standing in a line from Sasuke, Naruto, Deidara then Kiba on the end. Kiba sighed before replying

"Whatever, just remember I get to be the dog." He mumbled to himself.

"We know already, do you many times you've said that, yeah?" Deidara said with a smack across the back of Kiba's head which was returned by a filthy glare from the dog lover. "Seriously guys aren't you excited? We get to be animals for kami's sake! At least get involved or then you'll just look stupid." Naruto stated with a huff "Come on!" He said jumping slightly before darting off into the large lilac store before them.

"Hey wait up you nut! I want first choice of fabrics!" Kiba yelled before sprinting after the disappearing blonde. Sasuke sighed with arms crossed lazily Deidara turned to him "Oh come off it Sasuke, don't act like you don't want to see that sexy piece of blonde in a cute little animal outfit, yeah." Deidara was smirking at the reaction from the usually clam raven. If Sasuke had drunken water at that moment he would have spat it out but he hadn't so he deciding that choking on his own spit was just as good. Sasuke was sputtering and coughing on thin air smacking his chest to stop himself from dying. Deidara laughed and gave him a harsh smack on the back which was returned by a filthy glare that had the intention to make him burst into everlasting black flames. Deidara just continued to laugh and casually waltz into the store. '_I'm definitely being punished; I just know it'_ was the raven's last though before hesitantly entering the craft store.

The pale raven walked to the clerk behind the desk and put on his most passive face. The man looked up and lightly smiled "What can I do for you today sir?" He pushed up his glasses and continued to clean the white desk before him. Sasuke smirked knowing he's about to ruin this guy's entire day.

"Hidan sent us."

That was all he needed for the man to snap his head up and visibly pale. Sasuke's devious smirk grew slightly, this was too easy. The man looked around nervously and dropped the bottle of cleaner. "O-oh. I-In that case please l-let me know if there's anything I-I can do f-for you." He tried to smile but it basically game out as a grimance. "Hn." Sasuke stated before he walked away, beaming with power and confidence.

Ruining people's day had always put him in a good mood.

Sasuke walked around the store looking totally lost but in an impassive kind of way. He looked down at the crumpled up and messy list he was given.

_Sasuke – Wolf  
Gaara – Bear_

He sighed, before looking up and trying to find bear ears of some description, this store was too big for its own good. It doubled as a very large, very wide costume store and craft store. On the bottom level were costumes and bits and pieces of all shapes, sizes and varieties you could collect and gather to mix and match to make just about any costume you desired and that range furthered upstairs which held every colour and kind of fabric, fur, patterned fabric, ribbon and more. He sighed again before walking around aimlessly.

Forty-five minutes had passed and Sasuke had gotten half of Garra's outfit but nothing for him. He hadn't seen even a glimpse of Kiba or Naruto, he could occasionally hear screaming, laughing or an occasional 'shut the hell up!' and he naturally assumed it to be the two idiots. He had, out of pure 'luck', managed to stumble upon Deidara in a very _revealing_ bird costume. It was basically big white bird wings and tight white shorts, and that's it.

"So whadda' think? Nice, yeah?" Deidara smiled happily starting to lightly prance around and spin in his _costume. _Sasuke refused to think of skimpy shorts as a costume.

"That's not even a costume. Hurry up and change, we need to check up on the two idiots." He said not even giving Deidara a second glance but casually looking through a shelf which possessed many different animal ears. He could hear and annoyed huff from Deidara and mumbling angrily. He picked up a pair of fluffy brown bear ears with bright pink insides and shoved them in his red basket, so that was Gaara's outfit almost complete. He walked along the length of the shelf and saw dog ears, fox ears, and finally his eyes landed on a pair of big black wolf ears attached to a black headband, he curiously picked them up and scanned them to make sure they were suitable to his high standards. Deciding they were indeed acceptable he threw them into the basket.

He walked back to the set of three read change rooms that Deidara was currently occupying and spotted a full length mirror. Sasuke quickly but casually looked to both sides to make sure there was no one around and that Deidara wasn't planning on coming out anytime soon and by the fact that he was humming to the beat of 'We Will Rock You' he wasn't planning to. The raven stared at himself in the mirror for a moment or two before he took out the wolf ears and gently placed them on his head.

He looked, dare he say it, _cute_. The ears blended perfectly with his hair colour –having a tinge of blue though them- and the deep navy blue trench coat and black jeans he was currently wearing seemed to help as well. He must have been staring at the ears for a while because he suddenly noticed a bunch of blonde through the mirror he quickly spun around to see Deidara staring with eyebrows up to his hairline.

"Is it wrong of me to so say that you look completely and utterly fuckable right now." He said still with a deer-in-headlight expression on his face. Sasuke instantly turned away the second he felt heat rush to his face. Since when does he blush? "Shut up!" He yelled and ripped the ears from his head before shoving them back into the basket. "Oh come on_Sasu-chan_ don't get all huffy, yeah." He snickered trying to hold back his laugh. Sasuke promptly turned away and weaved his way through isles, shelves, racks and various displays to get rid of the infuriating blonde. "Hey Sasuke wait up, yeah!" Deidara called laughing and running to catch up with the now extremely pissed raven.

* * *

**All the animals are nuts ~**

"Yo, Kiba! Check this one out!" Naruto called to Kiba who was an isle over from him. He patted the long, thick tail attached to the back of his jeans; it was an orange with a tinge of brown through it and a dip of bright white on the end. He let it go in favour of checking out his list of who he had left to buy for.

_Hinata – Panda  
Me – Fox!  
Neji – *Horse* No! __**Butterfly!**__ Come on, who the fuck doesn't want to see Neji as a fucking butterfly?_

Naruto was giggling over Hidan's scribbled comment; Neji was going to be so pissed.

He had brought everything for both him and Hinata and just needed to get cute antennas for Neji, he was deep in thought about it when Kiba chose that moment to come bolting around the corner. Naruto snapped his head up and was trying to hold back laughter which came out in small suppressed giggles "Nice tail dude, I defiantly like that one." Kiba huffed out, his face red and flustered as if he had just run a marathon.

"K-Kiba, what are you wearing?" Naruto asked cocking a single eyebrow, trying to hold back his laughter "Huh? What're you talking about?" He gave Naruto a confused look. Kiba's hair was dishevelled for a start and then there was his attire.

Kiba had two sets of dog ears one a light grey and the other behind those, a dark brown. He had one only one dark brown shoe on and a dark grey and black hoodie that was falling off his shoulders and a light brown under shirt and blue t-shirt over the top. He looked like someone threw up different shades of grey and brown all over him… and then went back to pour a bucket of blue paint on him just to have the last laugh.

He looked down at his clothes and laughed "Oh yeah, I can't decide whether I want to be a brown dog or a grey dog. So I kind of went for both to see which would look better and then I forgot to take off certain parts and then added stuff- then I tried to add more colour and well... things just got hectic from there." He laughed nervously under Naruto's confused gaze; they stood silent for a moment when Naruto didn't respond.

"What?" Kiba finally asked, he'd explained his reasoning for looking like a dishevelled why was that idiot still confused? "What's with the pink sock?" Naruto asked staring at Kiba's shoeless foot and low and behold it had a bright pink sock on it. "Dude, I have no idea…" he said confused and somewhat scared. Naruto face lightening and gave in letting out a loud contagious laugh, he laughed until his sides hurt and it took him a few more minutes to calm down before finally looking back at the shaggy teen "Go with dark brown, it suits you better." He stated before looking over the shelves of tails. "Thanks dude!" Kiba yelled before disappearing back into the abyss of never ending white shelves.

"Deidara, don't touch me." Naruto snapped his head up at the arguing voice, which sounded like Sasuke. He hadn't seen him since he bolted into the store two and a half hours ago. He quickly ran in the direction of the yelling.

"Oh come on Sasuke, don't be a wuss. Just let me fix it, yeah."

Through all the shelves and isles it was hard to pin point a location. So Naruto just ran and weaved through shelves in the direction he thought the voices came from.

"I said back off Deidara or I swear I will _not_ be held responsible when I crush your nuts with my bare hands." Sasuke threatened.

Naruto was defiantly getting closer, suddenly he sprinted past an isle that had a blur of blonde and black and he screeched to a halt and turned around heading back and stopped abruptly at the end of the isle.

"Oh please like you cou-" Deidara tried

"Sasuke?" Naruto yelled confused, interrupting Deidara. Naruto was hunched over, panting heavily resting his hands on his knees from running all over the place. He lifted up his head and raised an eyebrow at the scene before him.

Deidara had one of his hands down the back of Sasuke's black jeans and his other hand had a hold on a thick furry black wolf tail with Sasuke pushing his hands against Deidara chest as if to shove him away but apart from the awkward scene Naruto's gaze rested atop Sasuke's head were a pair of black wolf ears sat. Sasuke looked… kind of cute. He still had a fierce look on his face like he could glare you to death but he had a friendly look about him with the fluffy tail and ears.

After a few moments Naruto caught his breath and spoke "S-Sasuke? What… what are you guys doing?" He asked honestly curious as the why Deidara had his hands down Sasuke's pants and probably touching his ass.

"Deidara was just being an-"

"Were _obviously_ doing something explicit and disturbing so _if _you don't mind I'd prefer to continue fondling this sexy pale ass, yeah." Deidara shot Naruto an innocent smile. Sasuke snapped his head over to Deidara and growled "Deidara…" He gave Deidara a death glare before kneeing him in the stomach causing him to release his grip on Sasuke and wrap his arms around his now aching stomach and fall to his knees on the floor.

"Deidara's a dick. Don't listen to any of the shit that spews from his mouth if you have any hope of surviving at Akatsuki." He spoke crossing his arms over his chest and walking past Naruto like nothing even happened.

Deidara, who as still on the floor started laughing lightly "Playing hard to get, -oof- it's all good, yeah. Maybe next time." He had obvious strain in his voice but laughed again anyway which caused a pain to flare in his stomach and he whined.

"Are you coming or not?" Naruto snapped his head around to Sasuke's back, then back to Deidara. "Uh, yeah." He said uncertain before following Sasuke's retreating back, he'd obviously forgot he still had a tail and ears on, similar to Naruto.

Naruto fell into step with Sasuke and shoved his hands into his pockets as he continued to stare at the floor he kept fidgeting with his hands.

"You must think we're all crazy." Sasuke stated. Naruto snapped his head up to look at Sasuke who was still staring straight ahead, somewhat stunned by him starting a conversation but went with it anyway.

"N-no!" he waved his hands defensively "No, you guys are actually really fun, I'm enjoying it here at Akatsuki so far." He smiled to himself, he really was enjoying himself.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked slightly.

"You know, Sasuke you actually look really-" Naruto began but was interrupted by a now normally dressed Kiba.

"Well don't you too look all cuddly and cozy together." Kiba smirked and Naruto glared at Kiba's stupid comment Sasuke, of course, was unaffected and reminded impassive at the comment. "Shut it, Kiba." Naruto muttered and Kiba gave a loud humours laughed. "Sorry, Sorry it's just you guys are all matchy and stuff, dude." He laughed more before they turned into giggles.

"Eh? Matchy?" Naruto cocked his head, confused at what he meant by 'matchy' but all thoughts quickly diminished when a solid chest stepped into his line of sight and he lifted his head slightly up to see Sasuke looking impassively at the ears on his head before reaching out and taking them off, slower than necessary. Naruto instantly blushed at the soft gesture and looked away but snapped his head back when he left Sasuke leaning closer to him "S-Sasuke what are you-" he stopped when he felt a pressure on the waistband of his jeans and he blushed twice as hard, a small shiver of anticipation shot up his spine and his face falling into a dark scarlet.

Just as soon as it was there, it was gone. Naruto looked back up at Sasuke, noticing that he had looked away at some point. To see the raven with a perfect eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on his face as he swung the thick, fluffy tail in his hand. Naruto's bright orange fox tail to be precise. Naruto stared at the tail for a few seconds before realising his mistake. He laughed nervously "Sorry 'bout that." He laughed nervously again and grimaced slightly at how fake it sounded. Why was he even apologizing anyway?

Sasuke continued to look at Naruto with his amused expression "What, you think I'd touch you like _that?_" he asked slightly cocking his head to the side, trying to show his innocence but was quickly lost when he moved closer to Naruto's face "If I touched someone like that it'd be much more… _pleasurable._" His voice dropped down into a seductive tone that should illegal and a much stronger shiver raced through Naruto's body that he physically shook and Sasuke chuckled slightly while pulling back and looked down at the dobe. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Are you two done?" An annoyed voice shot through the silence and Naruto looked over to Kiba, embarrassed that he forgot he was there "Oh, aha yeah were done." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave Kiba an apologetic smile "Good, I wanna go home." Kiba huffed and turned to walk away. He turned to Sasuke who had disappeared to look for Deidara so they could leave.

* * *

"What. The hell. Is. This." Neji was not happy. The brunette starting shaking and his eye starting twitching in anger glaring at a pair of big bright purple, glittery butterfly wings. Naruto laughed nervously "Well you see Neji… s-someone had uh, scribbled out what animal you originally wanted and uh… w-wrote…" He looked at the sparkling wings and antenna on the table "That." he slowly started backing away, hoping he wouldn't die from Neji's wrath.

* * *

**CIFFIE! Kidding, aha I'm not funny I know.. :/ Anyway I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! I'm in the writing mood at the moment so I'm trying my best to update this story as well my like 100 others! ARGH! SO MANY STORIES!**

**Any constructive criticism is also helpful! Thank you for reading!**

**(1) I have no idea how many people –if anyone- will get this joke… but let me explain nonetheless! In a certain episode of Naruto there was a close up of Lee's hair (or his face, whatever) and you know how he always has the streak of shine in his hair? Well it –very cleverly- spelt out the word 'ninja' in his hair. I didn't even notice but one day –cause I'm so cool- I just typed in google images "Rock Lee" and it was pretty much everywhere… So yeah, if you're a s cool as me and look up pictures of Lee on Google then you'll know what the hell I'm talking about**

**Please review! ^.^ Ja ne!**


End file.
